Regular Father Figure
by AnimeToonz19
Summary: Everyone needs a father in their life, especially Thomas. Can a certain immortal yeti help him out? See for yourself. :) No yaoi here! Strictly father/son stuff. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

_Hey hey hey everybody! As I mentioned in my "Everyone Cries" story, I said I would do a set of one-shots with Thomas and Skips. You see after making chapter 8, I felt like I wanted to do another story or set of drabbles concerning the father/son relationship between the two._

_I hope I didn't make the characters too OOC in this. It's just that I've always seen Skips as a father figure when he helps others, besides Benson like everyone says. And since Thomas is the youngest, I didn't see why I shouldn't make this._

_As for Thomas' real father, I'm not quite sure if he actually has a dad or not. That's why I made this chapter as it is and I'm not sure if Skips' parents are still alive or not either being that he's immortal and all. _

_Of course, most of these will have hurt/comfort moments (my specialty) of different subjects but there will be regular chapters too._

_Also I want to thank bg52598 and DisneyStar4Ever for their help. :)_

_It'll be a while but there will be more chapters of this. I just hope you like it, especially you Thomas fans and Skips fans out there. I know this chapter is not perfect but I really did the best I could, so kinda go easy on me ok? _

_And I just want to wish a Happy Fathers Day to any dads reading out there. :)_

_NOTE: This is __**NOT **__a yaoi ok? It's simply father/son stuff._

_Enjoy!_

_I don't own Regular Show or its characters. J.G. Quintel does._

Chapter 1: First Day And Memories

It was Thomas' first day at the park. Well his _real_ first day ever since that incident with Exit 9B and all those past villains. It took a while to get everything in the park repaired and back to it's former glory, but it was all worth it for everyone to see it back to normal.

Thomas arrived early so he could join in the meeting with Mordecai, Rigby and the others. Benson turned to see him pull up.

"Morning Thomas! Right on time." he said, "Please have a seat. The meeting's about to start."

"Ok Benson." Thomas replied.

He walked to the steps and sat right next to Muscle Man and Hi-Five Ghost while Benson looked over his clipboard.

"Ok everyone. We have a lot to do today so let's get started. Mordecai and Rigby, you two will be raking the leaves and taking out the garbage. And don't slack off or you will be fired. Got it?!" he yelled.

"Fine." Mordecai and Rigby groaned.

"Good. Muscle Man and Hi-Five Ghost, you two will be cleaning up the park fountain and filling it with fresh water."

"You got it bro'." Muscle Man said as he gave HFG a hi-five.

"Pops, you'll be working at the snack bar today."

"Oh good show!" Pops said happily. The park manager turned his attention towards Thomas.

"Thomas, since you're new here I'm going to have you go with Skips and help him fix and wash the cart."

"Sure." Thomas said with Skips nodding in agreement.

"Alright. That's all for today. So get to work." Benson said before he left. As everyone else went to to do their jobs, Thomas followed Skips to his house. Thomas couldn't help but look over the house.

"Nice house. Looks very homey." Thomas said.

"Thank you." Skips said back, "I do my best to keep it clean. Now what do you say we get this cart fixed?"

"Sure thing." Thomas replied.

Skips went over to his garage and opened it revealing the cart inside. He pulled it outside while Thomas stood back. It didn't look damaged nor torn up, but Skips knew exactly what to do.

"Ok. The engine needs some work and the cart needs an oil change too. Thomas could you go into my garage and grab my toolbox?" he asked.

Thomas nodded and did what he was told. He found a red toolbox on the table and brought it to Skips who already started working on the engine.

"Thank you. Now if you grab that wrench there, you can help me tighten the bolts." Skips said as he set the tools down.

"Alright."

Thomas grabbed the wrench and started tightening the bolts. Skips was amazed on how he was doing and thought of saying something to get to know him better. He didn't want to seem rude to the boy and starting a good conversation is a good way to make new friends.

"So" he started, "I see that you're a college student."

"Uh-huh." Thomas said without looking up, "I'm a freshman at the local college. But tuition is so expensive and all, that's why I took this job. As tough as it is I don't want to pass up on a good education."

"Good for you. And nice job on the bolts." Skips smiled at him.

"Thanks. I watched my dad fix cars when I was little. It was a piece of cake."

"Your father must be proud. Maybe next time he can come to the park and we can talk about cars or something."

Thomas frowned and looked away, "I'm afraid that's impossible. You see...he died in a car accident years ago." he looked down as soon he said that.

Skips was taken back at the moment, "Oh. I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said anything."

"No no it's fine." Thomas shook his head, "It's just I don't really like to talk about it that much. It's kind of hard to discuss. "

Thomas stared at his feet and his eyes lowered in sadness. Skips could tell that he was feeling really down and wanted to cheer the boy up. He skipped right up to him and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"What do you say we go grab some coffee after we finish this?" he asked with a comforting smile.

"I'd like that." Thomas smiled slightly.

After they were done fixing the cart Skips and Thomas drove down to a cafe, ordered some cappuchinos, and sat down on a bench.

"Now tell me whatever's on your mind."

Thomas took a deep breath, "Well, It all started when I was four years old. My dad was a local mechanic and was one of the best men for the job. He was always out on business trips, but he would try to spend as much time with me when he got a chance."

He chuckled a little when he thought of the few memories he had with his dad: Piggy back rides, Christmas mornings, bedtime stories, and of course watching his dad at work.

Thomas sipped his beverage and continued his story, "Every once in a while, he would take me to his shop and I would watch as he repaired damaged or normal cars. Dad even taught me which tool was which and I even got to help him a couple times. Of course I was in charge of handing him the tools and he would call me "Ace" because I knew exactly what I was doing despite my young age. I was five at the time."

Skips laughed a little as he sipped his beverage too. That's when he noticed that Thomas was looking sad again.

"What happened to him?" the yeti asked.

The goat boy swallowed as he was about to finish, "Then one day while coming home from work a drunk driver collided with my dads truck and both vehicles went up in flames. Neither one of the drivers made it." Thomas swallowed, "I kept asking Mom where Dad was and she couldn't answer me. She cried and I didn't understand what she was trying to tell me."

He could feel the tears pooling in his eyes as he finished off his drink. He looked away as a stray tear rolled down his cheek.

"Mom finally had the courage to tell me what happened. I couldn't tell you how devastated I was when I realized Dad was never coming home and I couldn't stop crying that day and during the funeral." he paused as a couple more tears came down, "I loved my Dad, Skips. Even if he wasn't around I still thought of him all the time. It hurts Skips...it really does. I miss him."

That's when Thomas discarded his cup and cried softly in his hands. Even though he didn't know him for very long Skips couldn't help but feel sorry for the boy. He threw away his drink, scooted over next to Thomas, and placed a gentle arm around his shoulders.

"It's alright Thomas. I know how you feel. Not a day goes by when I miss my parents too." he rubbed Thomas' shoulder trying to comfort him, "And you may or may not know this Thomas, but I'm actually over four hundred years old."

Thomas looked up with curious eyes, "R-Really?"

"Yeah." Skips nodded, "You see I'm immortal and I've worked at the park long before it even became a park. My parents have long since passed and I still think about them every single day."

Thomas wiped away the rest of the tears on his sleeve as Skips gently rubbed his shoulder. Then he turned his head to the yeti again.

"You miss them don't you? You're alone...just like me." Thomas looked down at his feet.

Skips shook his head, "I'm not really alone. I've made quite a few friends over the years, as well as enemies. And I have some members of my family who are alive and well." he took a deep breath before continuing, "But that doesn't mean I haven't done what you've gone through. Besides my parents, I lost someone very close and dear to my heart years ago and I never got over it for a while. You see what I'm saying Thomas? We're practically on the same page here."

The young intern just sat there and listened to every single thing that Skips had told him so far. He never knew that he and Skips had so much in common with each other and he was glad that someone had listened to him and understood his pain. As Skips lets go of his shoulders, Thomas cleared his throat before he spoke.

"You know Skips? I guess you're right about not being completely alone. I made some new friends ever since I started working here and I still have my mom. I still miss my dad but I know he's watching over me in heaven right now, making sure that I'm fine and happy. You think he misses me too?"

"Of course he does kiddo." Skips smiled at him, "I know that he's missing you an awful lot. And remember this Thomas: He'll never forget you because you're a great kid and a terrific friend."

"Thanks Skips." Thomas smiled back, "And thanks for listening to me. I never really talked to anyone about this until now. I really appreciate it."

"No problem. If you ever need to talk about anything I'm here for you." Skips stand up, "You ready to get back to work?"

"You bet." Thomas nodded.

Skips and Thomas went back to the park and didn't waste no time washing the cart. During that time they got to know each other a little more discussing hobbies, friends, school, funny stories, etc. And you know something? Thomas was not only happy for his new job and buddies, but was really glad to have a friend who really understands him.

And this is only the beginning of a new friendship.

**To Be Continued...**


	2. Chapter 2

_Chapter 2 is here! _

_This didn't take too long to make at all. It was easy. Sorry if I made this too short or anything. I did my best doing this and I know it's not a perfect chapter. _

_This is supposed to take place after the episode "Starter Pack" and there is going to be a reference from my Regular Drabbles chapter 3 #45._

_I want to thank bg52598 for helping me on this. Thanks! :) _

_I'll be sure to post my other stuff too, for I am getting close on a couple so keep your eyes open. :)_

_Regular Show and the characters belong to J.G Quintel, not me._

_NOTE: I want to remind everyone that this story is __**not **__a yaoi ok? It's a father/son story._

_Enjoy! :)_

Chapter 2: Pranks and Apologies

Whew! This week has just been one crazy thing after another. After going through pranks, hard work, and initiations Thomas did not think this job was going to be harder; but boy was he wrong.

For the past week Thomas has been labeled a "Starter Pack" by his fellow workers and has been the butt of Muscle Mans pranks. Of course not wanting their new friend to suffer like this, Mordecai and Rigby tried their very best to stop Muscle Man from pranking him anymore. Unfortunately Muscle Man never got the message and continued to torment the poor college student.

Of course they thought the only way to get him to stop was to prank him back and blame the whole thing on Thomas. Bad Idea! The moment they pranked Muscle Man he went absolutely berserk and started to hunt down Thomas! He picked up a shed and threw it at Thomas' car, thinking that Thomas was killed...or so Mordecai and Rigby thought. For you see Thomas was hiding the whole time and was part of Muscle Mans prank.

Unfortunately the prank not only meant gaining Muscle Mans respect and totaling his car but it pretty much costed his friendship with Mordecai and Rigby, who were pretty ticked off that Thomas pranked them that badly. They stopped talking to him for hours. Unsure of how to fix this, Thomas ran over to Skips' house to ask him for advice.

Thomas started knocking on the door, "Skips! Are you home? I need to talk to you!"

The door opened with Skips standing there.

"Thomas? What is it?" he asked as Thomas came inside.

"I have a problem Skips. I did something awful and now Mordecai and Rigby won't talk to me anymore." he said.

"What happened?"

Thomas told Skips everything. Muscle Man, the prank, his car, and anything else he needed to say. Skips was wide-eyed for a moment before going back to his normal gaze.

"Why would you play a prank like that? That was not funny, that was just plain dark." Skips asked him.

"Well when Muscle Man explained it, it sounded simple enough. I didn't know it would be that 'extreme'." Thomas shrugged.

Skips gave a deep sigh before he spoke again, "Look. I understand that you're new here but what you did was not cool at all. That prank could've really hurt or killed somebody. It could've even killed you and it would've devastated your friends and family. You can't go around pulling pranks like that." he said sternly.

Thomas thought for a moment and realized about the damage that he had caused from the prank. He rubbed his arm and looked away in shame.

"You're right. I guess I didn't think about that. No wonder Mordecai and Rigby hate my guts now."

Feeling sympathetic for the boy, Skips went up to him and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"They don't hate you Thomas. Mordecai and Rigby are just a little mad and very stubborn. Just apologize to them and they'll come around I promise."

The young goat looked up at his friend, "Are you sure? What if they don't forgive me?"

"Trust me. Those guys may be stubborn but they are willing to forgive their friends when they want to." Skips said with a comforting smile.

Thomas gave a small smile, "Thanks Skips. I'll do that."

Thomas left the house and went to look for Mordecai and Rigby. After finding the duo and giving them a rightful apology all was forgiven (Though now they're even more annoyed at Muscle Man than anything). Thomas decided to go to the park house and take a break for a little while when Skips approached him.

"Hey Thomas! How'd it go?" he asked.

"Great." Thomas nodded, "Mordecai and Rigby forgave me and oddly enough they kinda apologized too."

"That's good. I'm glad things worked out with you guys. How about we head inside for a snack?"

"You read my mind." Thomas replied.

The two went inside the house and Skips brought out a batch of blueberry muffins he made earlier this morning. Thomas ate one and was really impressed on how delicious they were.

"Wow! Skips these are amazing!" he said after he swallowed, "I didn't know you could bake."

"Yeah well. It's just something I like to do sometimes." Skips said while he was fixing up some coffee.

He sits down, gives a cup to Thomas, and starts sipping his beverage.

"Hey Skips?"

"Yeah?"

"I appreciate you helping me with Mordecai and Rigby. I know what I did was really stupid, but I feel better now that I've set things right again." Thomas sighed.

Skips smiled as he sets his cup down, "No problem Thomas. I used to do some pranks in my youth and when I look back, some of them were not as funny as I thought. I wasn't thinking straight back then but when you get older you tend to think more maturely."

"Really?"

"Yep." the yeti nodded, "And I want you to know that although some pranks can be fun at times, others can also can be harmful if you're not careful. And if I were you I'd avoid Muscle Man for a while. He's kind of a bad influence, not to mention a big jerk at times."

"Oh don't you worry. I'm steering clear of that dude from now on." Thomas said as he ate another muffin, "He's done nothing but prank me ever since I started working here and frankly it's getting annoying."

"I'm suprised that you've managed to bear with it for this long. Other guys would've pulverized Muscle Man for even just one prank."

"Eh. Guess I'm used to it." Thomas shrugged, "To be honest ever since high school I've always been the butt of everyones jokes. Guess I'm an easy target for anyone."

Skips gave Thomas a pat on the shoulder.

"Don't let it get to you Thomas. Just keep your head up and continue with your work. Speaking of which we should get back to work right now."

"Ok." Thomas nodded, placed his cup in the sink, and headed out, "I'll be seeing you Skips."

"You too." said Skips as he did the same.

From that day on Thomas learned two thing: Steer clear of Muscle Man and be careful on how you prank people. Someone could get hurt.

To Be Continued...


End file.
